grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Broker
=Broker= *Edit **History http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/a/a3/Underbridge.jpgThe Broker Bridge, passing over part of the borough of BrokerAdded by GTW-XenonBroker is one of the five boroughs in Grand Theft Auto IV's version of Liberty City. It contains 12 out of the city's 65 neighborhoods, while its population is the third highest, estimated at 1,368,198. Its real-life archetype is Brooklyn. It is situated to the south of the borough of Dukes and connected to Algonquin by the Broker and Algonquin bridges. Streets in Broker are been named after Western-era cowboys and cowboy-related words (Cassidy Street, Deadwood Street, Earp Street, Hickock Street, and Kid Street are some examples). Avenues in Broker are primarily been named after Indian tribes (Iroquois Avenue, Mohawk Avenue, Onandaga Avenue, Seneca Avenue are some examples). Broker and Dukes are the only boroughs in the metropolitan area that share an island. Waters separate all other boroughs. This is the borough in which the player begins GTA IV, in which Niko Bellic meets his cousin Roman Bellic. Broker's central business district is its Downtown neighborhood, which is a successful business district beside Outlook Park with tall buildings. Broker is still a very poor borough shown in other areas though, as it was from the begininng; around BOABO and Schottler there are many hobos. Near Niko's safehouse in Hove Beach, there are many Russian thugs with weapons hanging around. If Niko exits his safehouse in Hove and anywhere, these thugs will take notice and start blasting at Niko. Characterhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Broker&action=edit&section=1Edit Broker has a very large diversity in the characters of various districts, as like real-life Brooklyn. The western districts (East Hook, BOABO) are gritty, run down and industrial, however in some cases gentrification is common. In other districts, like Outlook, Rotterdam Hill and South Slopes, a diverse, upper and lower middle-class population of yuppies, immigrants, businesspeople, working-class and hipsters resides, There are also districts with their own individual, ethnic minority identities, these include; Eastern European: Hove Beach, African American: Firefly Projects and Schottler, and Jamaican/Caribbean: Schottler & Beechwood City, The borough also offers areas with important uses, such as a business district and urban center: Downtown Broker, Entertainment: Firefly Island and an affluent, gated, residential area for some of Liberty City's wealthiest: Beachgate. Places of Interest in Brokerhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Broker&action=edit&section=2Edit *Broker Bridge *Broker Navy Yard (Mohanet Ave, East Hook) *Funland (Crockett Ave and Oneida Ave, Hove Beach) *Outlook Park (Surrounded by Montauk Ave, Gibson St, and Oneida Ave, Outlook) *Soldier's Plaza (Montauk Ave and Sundance St, Outlook) Notable Residentshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Broker&action=edit&section=3Edit *Jermaine Andrews *Niko Bellic (formerly) *Roman Bellic (formerly) *Anna Faustin *Ilyena Faustin *Mikhail Faustin (formerly) *Vladimir Glebov (formerly) *Jon Gravelli, Jr. *Michael Graves *Mori Green (formerly) *Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz *"Little" Jacob Hughes *Teafore “Real Badman” Maxwell-Davies *Dardan Petrela (formerly) *Kenny Petrovic *Lenny Petrovic (formerly) *Oleg Minkov (formerly) *Dimitri Rascalov (formerly) *Lyle Rivas (formerly) *Tom Rivas (formerly) *Isaac Roth (formerly) *Roy Zito *Mel *Muscovski *Michelle Businesses in Brokerhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Broker&action=edit&section=4Edit *Burger Shot (Carson Street, Beechwood City) *Car Wash (Tutelo Avenue, Beechwood City) *Comrades Bar (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) *Express Cab Service (Cisco Street/Iroquois Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) *Homebrew Café (Beechwood City) *Memory Lanes bowling alley (The Promenade, Firefly Island) *Perestroika (Tulsa Street, Hove Beach) *Pay 'n' Spray (Gibson Street, Outlook) *Russian Clothier (Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach) *The 69th Street Diner (Bart Street/ Mohawk Avenue Intersection, Hove Beach) *TW@ (Oneida Avenue, Outlook) Neighborhoodshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Broker&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/2/26/Firefly_Island_Screamer.jpgThe Screamer roller coaster, in Firefly IslandAdded by Mcanmoocanu*Beachgate (Seagate) *Beechwood City (Flatbush and Far Rockaway) *BOABO (DUMBO) *Downtown (Downtown Brooklyn) *East Hook (Red Hook) *Firefly Island (Coney Island) *Firefly Projects (Brownsville and East New York) *Hove Beach (Brighton Beach and Bay Ridge) *Outlook (Prospect Park) *South Slopes (Park Slope) *Rotterdam Hill (Clinton Hill and Brooklyn Heights) *Schottler (Sunnyside and Bedford Stuyvesant) Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Broker&action=edit&section=6Edit *Originally, Broker would have featured a neighbourhood called Goatherd, which, judging by its name, may have been based of off Sheepshead Bay, shown on sign along the Broker-Dukes Expressway. *A "broker" is either a party that mediates between a buyer and a seller in accounting deals or stock trading